


Suffocating Spirit {A Oc story}

by AlexanderOverlord



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderOverlord/pseuds/AlexanderOverlord
Summary: I am not sure if a lot of people read OC stories but I'm not sure if I want to make this a character x oc story. I kind of just want to introduce my character yo. ((hiatus until further notice))





	1. Chapter 1

~~GUIDE TO THE MYSTERIOUS CREATURES OF HYRULE~~  
Rating:⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙

°Name: Alexxandër  
°Age: {UNCONFIRMED}  
°Sex:Male{UNCONFIRMED}  
°Species: A Spirit? Guardian Of Something?  
°Size: The same height as the champion, Link.  
°Body colors: His top, hylian half, is the same color as Link's skin tone. His antlers, hooves, and fingernails, are a dark oak color. His deer bottom half, is a lighter oak color. The fawn spots, the undercoat on the bottom of his tail , belly, and inner legs, are all a pure white.  
°Weapon Choice: Alexxandër can be seen carrying a hand carved bow. The bow is sculpted into what looks to be a giant fern, the middle is like a thin branch and the ends splitting into the actual leaves. The bow glows a light blue and white, resembling the colors of the mountain god. The arrows are yet to be confirmed due to no one seeing them and getting out alive.  
°Location: Alexxandër can be seen roaming different forests, Never staying in just one.  
°Danger: Be Careful!! If Alexxandër sees you, pray to Hylia for your safety. Alexxandër will kill on seight if he does not like your presence in that forest. 

 

~~Alexxandër's looks up close~~  
°Eyes: Cloudy white. Even so, you can still feel his gaze. His gaze alone is heard to send shivers down hylian's spines.  
°Hair: His hair grows normally like any Hylian. but the shortest it was recorded to be was a fairy cut{pixie cut but eyy see what I did there?}. The longest it normally gets to is when he puts it in a high ponytail and it still reached his lower hylian back, grazing the top of his deer back. His hair is a Dark brown, almost black, with white streaks here and there at random.  
°Ears: His ears are pointed like a Hylian's, The very tip of his ear is a little fluffy due to some hair growing there.  
°Antlers: Alexxandër's lower body much resembles a deer's. His antlers can grow, break, regrow, and repeat, much like a deer as well. When his antlers grow in size, he is seen to decorate them in strings of gems and jewls. Often many luminous stones can be seem as well. When they break, they are like little nubs on top of his head. He can't really decorate those so he leaves them be and bare.  
°Any other face items:  
has freckles across his cheeks, a few on his nose, and on his temples. His nose is slightly smaller and more animalistic than a hylian's. On his forehead lay a crown made of diamond and iron. The center gem on the crown is a luminous stone carved into a diamond shape. He has two earrings on each ear, made out of luminous stone. they look like Link's earrings but slightly different.  
°Hands: His hands are rather normal, except for his fingernails. His fingernails can be compared to one's of a Zora. Sharp and pointed almost into a scale shape.  
°Rest of body: Alexxandër's deer half of his body is like a normal deer body.  
°Clothes: Alexxandër only wears a long red scarf across his human side. it wraps around his neck and is tucked in at one end, the other end hanging off of his arm like a Kimono sleeve. 

 

 

{{Basically in the beginning of the story link reads a book and this is what SHOULD BE in it. 

This is not in the jounal Link reads however, but this is just how I'm going to introduce Alexxandër to anyone who reads this}}


	2. first encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hero meets a ancient spirit.

{Chapter 1}

~~~FIRST ENCOUNTER~~~

{Link} 

Link yawned and looked up towards the sky. The horse that he was on just kept in one direction so he didn't have to worry about getting too far away from the woods. It's not that he couldn't go in, it's that he was trying to find a spot to set up a semi-camp so he can wait out the night. The woods seemed to be guarded by Bokoblins and Moblins tonight. It seemed like they even wanted to get into the woods. But for some strange reason they just couldn't. 

Link looked down, after he collected his thoughts, and back to the task at hand. He was thinking about why he was out here instead of spending time with Sidon in Zora's domain. 

\--Flaskback---

He had come across a stable in hopes to rest for the night before this little hylian girl ran up to him. She was rather young, just a child. She marveled at his horse for just a moment before she decided to speak to him. 

"Hey! Aren't you a traveler? Have you been everywhere??"

Link smiled at the young Hylian and gave a nod. He had been Almost everywhere and yes he kind of was a traveler. 

"Really??! That's so cool! Do you get to see a lot of monsters?"

Again, another nod. He handed over 20 rupees, paying for a normal bed to sleep in for the night. Not only did he see the monsters though, he killed them. He just thought that tiny detail had to be left out. 

"Awesome!! You see.. I REALLY love monsters but momma says it's too dangerous to go out without a adult. And I always have chores to do.. Hey! Can you show me a real monster?"

Link was walking over to the bed he rented, sitting down on it. The girl seemed to walk and talk as she followed him. Once again, he just gave another nod. He was too tired to think straight. I mean, what's the harm in taking a picture of a simple red Bokoblin? 

"Really!?"

The girl squealed in delight, Causing Link's ears to turn down a bit. He watched the girl run across the large room to a table. He started taking off his shoes to leave at the side of the bed before she came back with a book in her hands. It seemed to be a journal of some sort. 

"So, some old guy left this and I have been taking extra special care of it until he returns! It's all about monsters and it has a whole lot of monsters in it!"

The girl jumped up and sat on the bed next to Link. He didn't mind that much, he just had to find out which monster she wanted to see and then go to sleep. As she was talking, she was flipping through the journal, stopping at every other page to show him the Monster and the information about the monster. Apparently this guy was some sort of Monster stalker because on the left page there was a extremely detailed picture of the monster and another extremely detailed picture of the monster sleeping. On the right page, There was enough information to be able to completely take Care of that monster if one was brave enough. 

"This one! This one doesn't have a picture! And it is barely filled in!"

She was right. All there was is a name, where to find it, it's species, and how dangerous it was. 

[Name: Alexxandër]  
[Age: {UNKNOWN}]  
[Species: Monster/spirit]  
[Looks: {UNKNOWN}]  
[Where to find it: I have found that it only appears twice every seven days, and only during night. The forest it appears in is completely random, You'll know it's there because all monsters seem to be kicked out if the forest for the night. All of the monsters are waiting outside of the forest, and they always look like they want back in.]  
[Danger: Not sure. I have never seen it before and everybody I've asked doesn't seem to know either.]

There really wasn't a lot of information at all about this monster. Like, almost none at all compared to the other monster's pages. 

"This one! Can you pleease find it and fill in the book? pleeaase?"

He didn't see why not, all he was planning on doing was visiting the Zora's. He also had some luminous stones to deliver there too. It would be a great sidequest to do anyways. 

Link was caught off guard when the child squealed once again, giving him the book out of pure joy. 

"Fill it all in okay!?"

Link took the worn journal and gave a slight nod. He didn't understand why she wanted him to take the book with him but after she said to fill it all In it finally clicked in his head. This was more than a simple side quest, this might take weeks to fill in. Even months.. 

\---Flashback end---

So that's how Link got himself in the situation he was in now. He was riding his unnamed horse around the forest, pulling out his bow and killing any bokoblins that dared to attack or come close to the horse. Link pulled out the old Journal and flipped to the page about this creature. It couldn't be that hard to find right? Well, it was becoming night and he better start exploring the woods ASAP because he didn't want this quest to last longer than needed be. 

After a few quiet moments, Link seemed to find a patch of grass that was unclaimed by monsters. There were no monsters around this area to bother him so he decided to stop here. 

Getting off of the horse, he let it roam for a little bit. It was officially night and it was getting hard to see anything. Link pulled a fire arrow from his quiver and got the idea to light a tree branch so he can see in the woods. Smart thinking hero. 

After the branch was lit, Link made his way into the forest. The air seemed to be thick and it was getting hard to breathe. No wonder the monsters left the forest. This air forced them out. However, the fire on the tree branch seemed to stay alive, flickering and giving off a warm glow for hyrule's hero. Between the heat of the semi-torch, and the lack of oxygen in the air, Link was getting dizzy. He was so set on finding this new creature that he refused to go back. 

Link's ears twitched downward when he heard the sound of foot steps in water. Cold liquid started seeping through his boots, shocking him. Distracted by the water and the new light that seemed to be coming from deeper in the forest, he dropped his source of light. Yeah he could get out another fire arrow and just light up another branch, but with how thick the air was he couldn't think straight. So instead he kept walking towards the light. 

It was a faint light, a light blue almost like a luminous stone but lighter. As he walked closer: the water got higher, The light got brighter, and the air would get even thicker. The light was behind a circle of trees so it was hard to get a good look at what was causing the light. 

Stumbling over, His left hand seemed to slam on the tree so he can keep his balance. the water was up To his hips now, or was it his thighs? He couldn't tell anymore. Link peered around the tree, water splashing around him. 

There, in the center of this circle of trees, was a smooth rock. on top of the rock sat a Hylian boy. No.. a deer? The lack of oxygen was really messing with him now. 

The boy was humming to himself, his pointed ears twitching every so often to pick up sounds. his hands work on a wooden bow that glowed at the ends. The blue light was caused by the glowing bow along with jewelry he was wearing. Anters sprouted out of the boy's head, the antlers decorated with jewelery made of topaz, luminous stones, sapphire, Ruby, and any other expensive gem someone could come up with. A crown lay upon the boy's head, The light around him seemed to reflect off of the silver of the crown, a cut luminous stone in the center of the crown to give it another glow. 

The boy seemed like a normal Hylian, except for the antlers on top of his head and the lower half of his body. He had to be a spirit of some sorts, His lower body being one of a deer's. A drying red scarf lay drying on a branch about a foot away from the boy. 

About to collapse, Link took one good look at the strange boy. Well, as good of a look as he could. The boy's ears twitched when Link moved. The boy looking up from what he was doing to stare at Link. 

Before Link could fall  
into the water from exhaustion, he did manage to catch a glimpse of the paper white eyes staring back at him.


	3. Great job hero

{Chapter 2}

~~~Great Job Hero~~~

 

{Link} 

 

The blonde male shifts on the spot he was laying on. It wasn't that uncomfortable, but it was cold enough to make him reach out for anything that he could use as a wall from the cold air around him. As soon as his glove comes in contact with a cloth, he pulls it towards himself, silently begging for five more minutes of sleep. 

That however was rudely interrupted when something flew right above his head. Although Link was half asleep, he let too many arrows fly off of his bow to say he didn't know that sound. 

Sitting up, Link attempts to blink away the sleep from his eyes before covering his forehead with his forearm to block any extra light going into his eyes. 

Link was sitting on a large, smooth, rock in the middle of a waist high pool of water. In the middle of the woods. And across the pool of water, was a small group of Bokoblins firing arrows at him. 

Ha! What a joke. Link was only a few feet away and they were still missing him. Link pulled the silver bow from his back, a gift from a Zora, and placed a arrow on the string. Link pulled back the string and pointed to the closet Bokoblin. Letting go of the string, the arrow shot right between the bokoblin's eyes, The monster falling back and screaching in pain. All that was left of the monster was a horn, tooth, and some smoke. 

Quickly doing the Same with the other monsters, Link was alone once more. 

Link sat back down on the smooth rock, his gloved hands resting next to him as he slightly leaned back and looked up. The trees blocked most of the sunlight, but enough was getting through to show that it had to be around 12:00 in the afternoon. How long was he asleep for? 

The sounds of the water splashing around the rock, the wind, the birds chirping, the bugs making bug noises.. it was all so calming to Link. It was as if the forest had more life than before. Hell, even the plants looked greener. 

Grasping the piece of cloth, Link looked down to his hand that held it. It was a long red strip of cloth. Maybe even a scarf? There was a few spots here and there that had to be stitched together but he didn't mind at all. Link pulled the scarf onto his Lap and just kind of stared at it for a moment. Where has he seen this before? It seemed so familiar to him but he just couldn't place his finger on it. 

Well, it wasn't just the scarf he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember hardly anything from last night either. All he remembered was getting off of his horse and lighting a tree branch, then walking into the forest. Everything after that was just so fuzzy. 

Wrapping the scarf around his neck, Link closed his eyes once more. The scarf smelled like the forest and if cold had a smell this would be it. It was a minty, foresty, cold smell that could make anyone smile. 

Link stood up off of his rock and stepped into the pool of water. As he continued into the water, it would rise until it reached his waist. Link slowly made his way out of the small area, surrounded by a ring of trees. Seriously when did he get there? 

Link continued to trudge in the water, the closer he got to the other side the less water he had to get through. 

Link stumbled through the forest, shooting any monster that looked his way. He felt as if could do this with his eyes closed. It was a odd feeling, he felt more powerful than before he ventured into the forest. A feeling of power that seemed to make him so calm. It wasn't much, but even the slight change made him forget about who he had to save in the castle. 

As he left the forest, he was met with the open fields covered with green grass and a few trees here and there. And, as if it knew Link would come back out, the horse was standing there too and waited for Link. This horse is a keeper, waiting the entire time for Link to come back out. 

Link snatched a apple hanging on a low branch. He only had to jump a little bit to reach it, just a little bit. He held it out In his hand for the large animal, the horse gladly taking the apple in one bite. 

What exactly happened last night? Link leaned against the tree with this question constantly swarming his mind. What happened after he went into the forest? 

Link shifted his weight, looking for that journal given to him by the little girl. He completely forgot about it! He really hoped the water didn't ruin it! Hell, his clothes were still wet from when he walked through the water to leave the forest. The book was surely ruined!! 

As he continued to search, small things would fall out of his pockets. For example, a bokoblin tooth that he just happened to pick up a week ago, or that baked apple that he never ate... he really needed to clean out his pockets. 

Frantically, Link begins to take off his boots. Maybe he just so happened to put the book in there? Of course not, he would of felt it by now. 

Link runs a gloved hand through his blonde hair and let's out a groan. He just so happened to lose a IMPORTANT object that belonged to someone else. This wasn't like the time that he had to deliver ice and it melted. He would get more ice to complete the delivery. This was a actual problem that he could not fix. There is only one copy of that Journal and he, Hyrule's hero, managed to lose it. 

Great job hero.


	4. Alexxandër looks

http://aminoapps.com/p/cuej89


End file.
